Gravity
by DomtheFiloFairy
Summary: They started on the wrong foot. Little by little they will correct their mistakes, and little by little someone will fall, and someone has to defy the gravity


**faDisclaimer: **Slam Dunk's not mine. How I wish it was.

**Chapter 1 **

It was just an ordinary day for the people residing in Kanagawa, Japan. A young girl wishes that it will be the same for her - after all, she used to live here years ago. But as a woman, her instinct kicks in, telling her that it will _never_ be the same for her.

First, she woke up late. Later than her 'preferred' waking time when she was in America. Her body clock hasn't yet adjusted, considering that she set her feet in Japan a couple of days ago already. _Stupid, _she murmured to herself as she hastened and grabbed a towel then flew towards her bathroom. On normal instances, she would take time in bathing herself, taking into account that she _always _have to look pleasant to the public.

Second, she missed breakfast. She hasn't contacted the local physician that her personal doctor in the US recommended. She was sure that both of them will get mad knowing that she skips a meal. _Live a healthy lifestyle if you don't want to stay in the hospital, _her doctor would say often.

And third, she hasn't yet perfected her "zero-American-accent". She stayed in America for two years, excuse the fact that English is language to be spoken whenever she resides in her father's abode. They are a family of businessmen, money runs on their blood and speaking the what is considered as the universal language helps them to be somewhat on the top of the economic ladder.

She decided to hail a taxi on the way to her new school. Almost 15 minutes later, she finally arrived at Shohoku High School - a private high school chosen by her 'mother'. She walked hurriedly towards the gates, noticing that no one's around except for the middle-aged guard eyeing her from his post. _Oh well here it goes, _she muttered.

"Missy, got a watch?", the guard asked, raising his left hand and shaking it a few times.

"Uhm, yeah?", she answered skeptically.

"Good. Take a good look at it and put the time now here in your tardy slip.", he said as if he was dropping a bomb on a good joke. He hands her the tardy slip.

"I'm sorry. I am a new student. I got lost finding my way here.", she immediately explained, motioning to the descending taxi. She did not hide her accent for more convincing effect.

"New student, eh? You're lucky they'd still let you in."

"Yeah. I need to report to the principal first, can you tell me how to go to his office?", she asked politely.

"See that white building in the middle? Go to the second floor, then right, the last door would be the Faculty Office. The principal is there.", the guard answered her, motioning to the largest building among the three buildings of the school.

She bowed and proceeded to the said building. After a while she reached the Faculty Office. She caught her breath first before knocking on the door. A grumpy-looking old man emerged from the room and looked at her. She told him that she needs to see the principal and he led her to him. The principal is a plump man, about the age of 50 above, with balding head and a very bouncy tummy. He welcomed her, gave her a form that she needs to let her _sensei_s sign, and toured her verbally while walking her to her homeroom.

The building itself is used for lectures - Freshmen on the first floor, Juniors on the second - you get the picture. The building on the right is for laboratories and practical subjects while the building on the left is used as an office for different organizations, and it is also where library, lockers, and shower rooms are placed.

Her class was a little bit different. She now belongs to a special section, 2A, which is compose of the top 20 students of the whole Junior population. Right, her classmates are the nerds, the geeks, the grade conscious, the competitive individuals, and she will complete the list. Her sensei asked her to introduced herself. She told the whole class (almost 3/4 of them wear specs) that her name is Tominaga, Arisu. A curious boy blurted that her name is not common, so she answered that "Yes, because it's the Japanese adaptaion of _Alice." _The name rolled off her tongue perfectly, and with that her classmates already got a clue on what subject she would excel in the future.

She was seated on the last row, being the third to the last in the class when arranged alphabetically. On her left is the window, which has a view of the gate, and on her right seated a girl named Sato Nao, a petite girl with short, brown hair and wide smile. She instantly 'connects' to her as Nao commended her long, brown hair. If there is anything that she is very happy with her body, Arisu would always pick her hair. Nao invited her to lunch, to which Arisu gratefully accepted.

The Shohoku has a large cafeteria located at the back of the middle building. During lunch, Nao introduced Arisu to her boyfriend, Nagasaki Kaito, the school newspaper's editor-in-chief. Nao told her that they have been a couple since they were in middle school. Kaito welcomed Arisu and asked her what her hobbies are, to which she answered "Watching horror movies, uhm, taking pictures?"

Kaito and Nao looked at each other and as if sending a secret message thru eyes, Nao asked Arisu, "Do you want to join the school newspaper? I'm a news writer there, and we're holding an audition today!"

"Today? I would like to but I don't have my camera with me, Nao-cha, Kaito-san.", Arisu replied with a hit of disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry, the school has a camera. I think that most applicants will bring their own ones.", Kaito informed her. "Please drop by at our office later. Auditions will start at 5pm. Nao will be with you, won't you sweetie?", Kaito asked. Arisu tried not to wince at the pet name.

The whole afternoon passed by without any problems. Arisu became comfortable with her class and now she thinks that what she felt earlier in the morning when her instinct kicked in is dysfunctional and just paranoia.


End file.
